Whatcha talking about Bulma?
by ShikiGomo
Summary: It's halloween time! And Mikado's not even ready for it. Bulma picks a costume for her.. and so does Goten.. Which one will she go as? R
1. Christmas!

Disclaimer: I dun own Tekken or DBZ!!! So I better stop getting those "YOU ARE BEING SUED" letters.. *grumbles cuz she knows it's K..*OH!!!! And i don't own Chuquita book of spells.. *hides in fear like always..* I'm borrowing it.. Still... Yea... .  
  
Quote of the week: Screw you guys! I'm going home.. -Cartman-Southpark  
  
SG: I love saying that. ^_^  
  
NS: That's wrong..  
  
SG: Shut up!  
  
Sam: You said a bad word!!!  
  
SG: What? Shut up?.. That's two words.  
  
Sam: Muh virgin ears!!!  
  
SG: Dork..  
  
Sammy: I'm bored!!  
  
:NS hands Sammy the "The Big Book of Author Spells".:  
  
Sammy: Where'd ya get that from?  
  
NS: SG office..  
  
Sammy: You said you gave it back!  
  
SG: NANI?!.. I'm still "borrowing" it..  
  
Vegeta: Uh huh..  
  
SG: Shut up Veg-kun  
  
Vegeta: DON'T CALL ME THAT! I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAN NO OUJI!  
  
SG: Shut up..  
  
Vegata: *sniff* You're so mean!!! *cries*  
  
SG: Wuss..  
  
Sam: MUH VIRGIN EARS!!!  
  
SG: Anyways.. This is a new fic. of mine. ^_______^ And you all know it's called "Mikado Learns About..". You know.. like Mikado learns about Christmas,Thanks giving,Easter,New Years..and so on and so forth. I hope you'll like it!!! *grins stupidly*.. Well I have to get back to fixing my house.. I'm almost done!  
  
NS: You talk to much..  
  
SG: SHUT UP!! *Smacks him w/ her "Shut up" hammer*  
  
NS: Ow! @%$&%#**!!!!  
  
Sam: My ears!!  
  
NS: SG, where is that hammer.  
  
SG: Right here. *pulls it out w/ a grin on her face.*  
  
NS: Thank you. *Smacks Sam w/ it.*  
  
Sam: AHHHHH!!!! *passes out*  
  
Goku: Yay! I'm in here finally!*Rubs his head.. SG can really pack a punch... um on w/ the fic!  
  
, | , , . , , | ,(..hehehe..)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Mikado sat on a tree branch as she watched the snow fall. Trunks and Goten were already making snow balls to throw at each other. She jumped down and landed next to Trunks. The branch of the tree shook,Mikado moved to the side,and the snow fell on Trunks.  
  
"Ahh!!Oofa.." He said as his feet stuck out of the snow.  
  
Mikado snickers alittle and Goten was pointing and laughing. She walked up to the house and saw Vegeta Floating in mid-air, putting up lights. She tilted her head to the side and then duck as a snow ball came flying at her from behind. Instead of hitting her... It hit Vegeta.  
  
"BRAT!!!!Which One Of You Hit Me?!" He yelled as he glared at Mikado and Trunks.  
  
"Who you calling brat?!?!" Mikado yelled back.  
  
"You!!!" Vegeta shook his fist.  
  
"I AM NOT A BRAT!!!" Mikado made a snow ball at threw it at him.  
  
It hit him right in the face, hard. Mikado growled at Vegeta as he flew down w/ a strand of lights in his hand. He picked Mikado up by the feet,wrapped the lights around her feet,and hung her from the roof.  
  
"HEY!!!! YOU BAKA!!! WAIT TILL I GET DOWN FROM HERE!!!! I WILL CAUSE YOU PAIN!!! LOTS OF PAIN!!!!!!!" She screamed as Vegeta smirked and walked away.  
  
A few hours later Mikado walked in w/ a stand of lights trailing behind her. She looked mad... well madder then usual. She looked at Bulma and asked..  
  
"Where's Veg Head?"  
  
"He's Training with Trunks." Bulma answered.  
  
Mikado threw off her jacket and took off her boots,gloves,and hat. She walked up the door and grabbed the door knob and bent it into the shape of her fist when clenched,opened the door and walked in. Vegeta and Trunks stopped sparing and looked to the door. A second later Vegeta was on the ground,fried. Trunks blinked some and look at Mikado,who aimed her hand at Trunks and shot a ki blast at Him. He screamed like a little school girl and tried to get away but was hit in the process. She smirked, seeing that her work was done and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch & started to talk to Bulma.  
  
"Hey Bulma.. Why was Vegeta putting up those lights?"  
  
"You don't know? It's christmas! You always put lights on your house around Christmas time!"  
  
"Um.. yea." Mikado scratched her head.  
  
"And you give and receive presents!And you have a big christmas dinner with all your friends and family.. Oh i can't wait!!" Mrs. Briefs continued.  
  
"Um.. Don't we have a big dinner all the time?"  
  
"Yes, but this dinner is bigger!"  
  
Mikado mouthed an "Oh" and looked at Trunks, who was dragging Vegeta out of the gravity room. At the very second Goten came busting in the door w/ a that stupid "Son grin" on his face.  
  
"GUESS WHAT!!!" Goten yelled happily.  
  
"What" Everyone asked.  
  
"SANTA'S COMING!!! AND HE'S GONNA GIVE ME PRESENTS CUZ I'VE BEEN GOOD AAAAAALLLLLLL YEAR!!!!" He screamed out.  
  
"Santa?" Mikado asked. "Who's that,and why is he giving Goten presents and not me." She glared at Bulma.  
  
"Heh.. Santa gives every_good_ little girls and boys presents." Bulma sweat dropped and Trunks just rolled his eyes.  
  
Mikado looked at Trunks and said...  
  
"Then that means Trunks isn't getting any." She smirked.  
  
Trunks sweat dropped and shook his head.  
  
"Mikado... You'll know.. when Christmas eve comes.." Trunks walked up to his room.  
  
"Right.."  
  
About a week later Christmas eve came and everyone was so excited. Chi-Chi and Mrs. Briefs were in the kitchen making dinner and giggling. Mikado was siting on the couch watching Bulma, Mr. Briefs, and Vegeta put the orderment on the tree. She smirked at Vegeta who was grumbling about christmas and how he hated it. Mikado snickered and said:  
  
"You're just mad because you don't get any presents 'cause Santa knows what you and Bulma have been doing in the bedroom lately."  
  
Trunks just stood there wide eyed and his right eye was slightly twitching. Bulma&Vegeta faces were both red from blushing so much. Mikado got up and walked outside to see Marlana, #17, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and everybody else i forgot to name out there. Most if them were training.. or sparing, or giving out presents.  
  
Mikado looked over to see that Neko was there talk to Goten.  
  
:She's here again?: Mikado through.  
  
"Hey! Mikado!" Goten waved.  
  
She looked over at him.. "What?" She asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"Look who I invited over!" He pointed to Neko,who now didn't look so happy to see Mikado.  
  
Mikado just smirked at Neko and waved.  
  
"Hi.." Neko just rolled her eyes.  
  
Mikado sat on the ground bundled up in a big winter jacket,w/ 8 pairs of pants on, 5 pairs of socks, heavy boots, 3 pairs of gloves and a hat. Vegeta and Trunks walked outside and snickered at Mikado. She just glared at him and he looked just like Mikado, all bundled up in the winter clothes. Trunks sat down w/ Goten and Neko & started to talk. Mikado just sat there and watched the snow fall. She looked over at Vegeta, who was leaning againt a tree looking around.  
  
"Cold flakes.." Mikado said to herself.  
  
"Cold flakes?" Trunks asked. "What? Is that some kinda new cereal?" He laughed to himself.  
  
Mikado growled at him an jumped to her feet.  
  
"You better shut up!" She hissed.  
  
"Make me!" He shouted back.  
  
"Fine!" Mikado drew back her arm and fell over.  
  
Trunks laughed at her. She kicked his leg and triped him. He growled at her and wiggled his arms around, trying to hit her. She was doing the same and rolled over on him, who rolled over her. A big cloud of dust formed around them and ki blasts where throwen everywhere. Finally the dust cleared and Trunk & Mikado were laying on their back breathing heavily. Bulma called everyone for diner. Trunks and Mikado rolled in the door, got up and walked up stairs. A few min. later Mikado slid down stairs on the rail to the stairs.  
  
She landed on her feet and walked to the table. Everyone was nicely dressed and Mikado was wearing a pair of torn jeans and a white long sleeved shirt w/ socks. She blinked some and looked at them. Bulma was giving her the "Oh no you are not wearing that" look. But she shrugged and sat down at the table. Bulma just sighed and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta.. Say grace." Bulma asked Vegeta who huffed.  
  
"Fine.. Good bread, good meat, good god lets eat!" Vegeta said as everyone started to dig in.  
  
"Mmm.. Bulma this is really good! You made this?" Mikado said w/ some food in her mouth.  
  
"No.. Chi-Chi and my mom..."  
  
Mikado nodded and continued to pig out. Trunks smirked and aimed his spoon at Mikado and flung some mashed potato's at her. She ducked and it hit the wall.  
  
"Nice try.." Mikado said then shoved a spoon full in her mouth.  
  
Trunks grumbled and flung some more at her. Bulma yelled out for Trunks to stop and the mashed potato's landed right on her plate. She just smirked and continued to eat.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^~Later that night~V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V  
  
Everyone was sitting around in the living room bored out of there wits.  
  
"I know what we can do!" Goku shouted.  
  
"What Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"We can sing Christmas caroles!" Goku smiled.  
  
"No! We are no.." Vegeta was cut off by Bulma.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Bulma smiled as some of the guests groaned.  
  
"Yea! We can go door to door and sing them!"  
  
Welp for one Mikado didn't know what they were and Vegeta really didn't know the words, but.. no one cared. Everyone got dressed to go outside and walked outside.(O.o um.. okay o.O) The first house they went to was Hercule's house. Bulma knocked on the door and he opened it. They started to sing off key. Surprisingly Vegeta had a very good voice. Mikado just stood there and yawned.  
  
"Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way!" Everyone but Mikado sung.  
  
They kept going and going..  
  
"Deck the hall w/.."  
  
"Dashing threw the snow!"  
  
"Chestnuts roasting on a open fire!"  
  
"Rudalph the red nose reindeer!"  
  
"Grandma got ran over by a reindeer!"  
  
"Grandpa got ran over by a beer truck!"  
  
And so on and so forth. By this time they were almost home and most of them were sleepy.  
  
"RUDALPH THE RED NOSE REINDEER! HAD A VERY SHINY NOSE!!" Goku yelled as they walked down the street.  
  
"Kakarot! Will you shut your cake hole!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Aw.. C'mon Veggie!" Goku whined.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT! BAKA!" Vegeta hissed.  
  
"Fine.. Veggie.." Goku snickered and skipped ahead.  
  
Bulma walked up to the door of C.C and they slide open. She walked in as everyone followed her. Bulma said that everyone should go up stairs and get some sleep. Which they did, but Vegeta didn't want to. So Bulma made him help her put the gifts under the tree. Mikado,Goten & Trunks were sleeping on the couch. Later on Bulma came downstairs in a Santa suit and Vegeta was in the kitchen waiting. She started to put more presents under the tree. Mikado opened an eye and saw her, then watched her walk to the kitchen under the mistletoe & saw Vegeta give her a kiss.  
  
Here eyes widened when she saw this. They walked out of the kitchen and put out some milk and cookies for Santa. Good thing she wasn't hungry. She just sat there.. and sat there and sat there until she heard a "thump" on the roof and looked up. She got up and looked around. Then out came Santa from the fireplace. He stood up and brushed himself off and looked at Mikado.  
  
"Hello, little one." Santa smiled at her.  
  
"Get out." She growled at him.  
  
"Well.. Mekaydo." Santa said.  
  
"Man! It's Mi-Ka-Do!" She yelled.  
  
"Oh.. I'm sorry Mikado." He walked over to the tree and started to put presents under the tree.  
  
She told him to get out again and he wouldn't and Santa went for the cookie. She grabbed them and growled.  
  
"How come there are no presents with my name on they?"  
  
"Because you've been a bad girl."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Fine! Then you don't get any cookies!"  
  
Santa's eyes widened and said "Are those Mrs. Briefs cookies?" and Mikado nodded.  
  
"Fine.. Just don't tell anybody." Santa said and handed her some presents for other kids.  
  
Mikado smirked and handed him the cookies. He ate some, stuffed the rest in his pocket and went back up the chimney. She set her presents under the tree and went back to sleep on the couch. The next day.... Trunks woke up and saw all the presents under the tree and grinned. He shook Goten and woke him up, who looked under the tree and saw all the presents under the tree. He screamed like a little girl and ran upstairs. He stood in the big hall way and yelled "WAKE UP EVERYONE! CHRISTMAS IS HERE!!!!! THERE'S PRESENTS UNDER THE TREE!!!" Everyone opened there doors and looked at him.  
  
"C'MON! DOWN STAIRS NOW!" Everyone sighed and got there robes on.  
  
When everyone was down stairs Bulma started to hand out the presents.  
  
"Hmm.. Goten, here. Trunks, here. Cassandra, her- What?"  
  
"That would be mine." Mikado grinned and took all the presents that said Cassandra or Kelly.  
  
Finally Bulma handed out all the presents and they started to rip the open. Mikado got clothes and other things. Goten got all toys, Trunks got clothes and toys. All the adults almost got all clothes. Some got kitchen wear. Mikado snickered and mumbled "I.. saw Veggie kissing Stanta claus." Vegeta heard and and yelled at her that he did not and she yelled back that she saw him last night. Bulma snickered as they yelled at each other.  
  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEENNNDDD!!!! ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
SG: Fin!  
  
NS: It was.. Okay.  
  
SG: Shut up! I didn't ask you!  
  
NS: Uh huh..  
  
SG: Baka!  
  
NS: Gaki!  
  
SG: Grr...  
  
Sammy: Can't we all just get along?  
  
SG: No!  
  
Goku: Fighting is wrong..  
  
Vegeta: Shut up baka!  
  
Goku: Vegeta! You're so mean!!! *cries*  
  
SG: Veg-head! Look what you've done! You made Goku cry!  
  
Vegeta: Grr! I told you to stop calling me names!  
  
Sam: @.@  
  
SG: Shut up everyone! *Goes the fix the rest of her home.* Bye everyone!  
  
NS: Ja'!  
  
Sammy: Buh bye!  
  
Goku: Wahhh!!!  
  
Vegeta: SHUT UP!!  
  
Sam: @_@ 


	2. St Patricks day!

Disclaimer: I dun own Tekken or DBZ!!!And i don't own Chuquita book of spells.. But i do own Mikado and Tamto.  
  
Quote of the week: Cell: Ahh.. Today is a prefect day to become perfect.  
  
Piccolo: Cell!  
  
Cell: What?!  
  
Piccolo: All I've seen is that you've been obsorbing old men.. old Fat men. I haven't seen you obsorb one woman all day!  
  
Cell: Shut the hell up.. - DBZ-mp3 bite from a web site..  
  
  
  
SG: Hehehe..  
  
NS: HAHAHAHA!! *points and laughs*  
  
*The door to SG's office opens and a tall,green,and hansome guy walks in.*: What is that?! *reads the quote of the week*  
  
*SG turns around*: PICCOLO!!! *glomps him*  
  
Piccolo: Oof!  
  
NS: Um.. okay?  
  
Vegeta: Oh great the Namek's here..  
  
Piccolo: Heh..  
  
SG: Hehe! Piccolo I didn't know you were gonna be here!  
  
NS: What's going on?  
  
Piccolo: Yeah.. I kinda wish I wasn't.  
  
SG: Why not?!  
  
Piccolo: Remember the last time?  
  
SG: Hmm..  
  
~Flash back~  
  
SG: Hi! I'm here with Piccolo. The loveble namek.  
  
*Piccolo blushes* Hi..  
  
SG: Today we're gonna find out if Piccolo has a gender!  
  
Piccolo: What?! *his cheeks still a light purple*  
  
SG: Hehe.. *Jumps on him.*  
  
Piccolo: Get off!!!!  
  
~End flashback~  
  
SG: Oh yeah..  
  
NS: O.o  
  
SG: Hehe.. I still love ya Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo: I hate you..  
  
NS: What?! *sniffles* I though you loved me..  
  
SG: Wha?! *blushes*  
  
NS: No I'm just kidding.  
  
SG: Oh.. okay.. *pouts* NO ONE LOVES ME NOW!!!!!  
  
Sammy: I do!!! *grins*  
  
SG: Shut up..  
  
Sammy: Fine! *cries*  
  
NS: Poor guy..  
  
Sammy: Shut up!! You hit my sister!! *jumps on NS*  
  
NS: Wahhh!!! *pulls out a hammer and hits him w/ it, knocking him out.*  
  
Sammy: @_@  
  
Sam: @.@  
  
Vegeta: Stupid humans..  
  
Piccolo: You can say that again..  
  
Vegeta: Stupid humans..  
  
*Piccolo bops Vegeta on the head*: I didn't mean it that way. -_-'  
  
SG: Anyways.. This Chapter is about St. Patties day! *grins* The gang tell Mikado about the leperchauns and about the pot of gold they have if you see one. So she goes to look for one.. Who will play mister leprechaun for her? Well.. Read and find out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahh.. Another holiday." Chi-Chi put up some 4 leaf clovers on the door and walls.  
  
"We're going for a egg hunt!" Goku said in a sing song voice as he hopped around Vegeta.  
  
"That's Easter Baka." Vegeta huffed as Mikado walked out of the kitchen w/ her hands filled w/ food and a 24 pack of RC Cola. (I hate Coke- a-Cola *gags..*)  
  
Vegeta looked over at her and his eyes widened.  
  
"That's my Soda!!!!" He yelled as Mikado turned around.  
  
She stuck out her tongue and walked away. Vegeta ran through the living room, after her. Bulma sweat dropped and went back to helping Chi- Chi.  
  
"So.. What are we gonna do this holiday?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Oh.. I don't know.. I dout Mikado knows what's going on." Bulma snickered.  
  
"What's w/ the clovers?" Mikado asked from behind them, as Vegeta stood behind Mikado panting.  
  
"Tomorrow is St. Patricks day!" Goku said hopping around like a 9 year old.  
  
"Um.. explain now.." She taped her foot.  
  
" It's a Irish holiday.. and I don't really know much about it. But I do know that if you catch a leperchaun it gives you a pot of gold. ^_^" Chi-Chi said as Mikado sweat dropped.  
  
"Um.. Okay.. So Why do you put these decrations up?"  
  
"Because it's fun.. and last year we had a great time w/ Kay.." Bulma sighed.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind.."  
  
Mikado shrugged and looked at Vegeta. She snickered and threw the empty Pepis box at him. He whimpered, then glared at her. She grinned and took off up stairs & and Vegeta ran after her. She ran around the corner and ran right into Trunks. They fell over and Vegeta tripped over them. Mikado jumped up and over the railing to the stairs and landed on the ground. She grinned some and looked at Bulma, who was whispering to Chi- Chi.  
  
"And then I'm gonna make him dress like a leprechaun and have a hunt." Mikado heard Bulma say, as Chi-Chi giggled.  
  
"Make who dress like a leprechaun?" Mikado as Bulma looked at her.  
  
"No one.." Bulma giggled and walked away.  
  
"Well, me and Goku are going to head home.  
  
Chi-Chi snickered (oooohhh I love snickers.. *grins*.. oh sorry) and walked out the door to find Goku and go home. Mikado stood there and blinked in confusment. Vegeta runs at her and tackled Mikado from behind.  
  
"WAAHH!! oof!" She fell face first on the floor.  
  
"HA! That's what you get brat!" Vegeta laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mikado woke up the next day and looked around her room to see that it was all green. She blinked some, got up, put on sweat pants and a T- Shirt and opened the door & walked out. Trunks busted through the door and glared at Mikado.  
  
"Where's Oozie?!"(Oh-zee... Huh? Hehe.. just though I'd let you know..) He said as Mikado pulled out a little stuffed monkey from behind her back.  
  
"This?" She grinned.  
  
"YES! NOW GIVE IT BACK!!!!!" He yelled running after her.  
  
She laughed as he chased her through the house and outside,waving his stuffed animal in the air. Trunk just yelled at Mikado to give his monkey back. Finally a door opened and someone stepped out. The "thing" stood there and yawned, scrached his butt and walked outside. Mikado ran right into it and droped Oozie.  
  
"Get Off Brat!!!!!" It yelled as Mikado and Trunks looked up.  
  
There laid Vegeta w/ red hair and he was wearing a green suit.  
  
"Leprechaun!!!!!" Mikado screamed as Vegeta looked at himself.  
  
"Whaa-ahhhh!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled as Mikado pulled a cage out of no where.  
  
She grinned as she ran after Vegeta. Bulma opened her back door and looked out. She started to laugh as she saw Mikado chasing Vegeta around the yard. Goku and Chi-Chi were standing at the gate. Goku looked out and saw Mikado chasing Vegeta.  
  
"Chi-Chi!!!! It's a-a-a LEPRECHAUN!!!!!!!" He yelled and ran after Vegeta also.  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma cracked up laughing. Trunks stood there and sweat dropped as they ran around in circles. Finally Mikado and Goku got the Lepre..eh.. Vegeta into the cage and they were jumping around it,singing "We got one! We got one!". Vegeta sat in the cage,his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Bulma. She just laughs and Vegeta huffed. Mikado walked over to the cage and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Where's the pot of gold?!" She um.. asked..  
  
"What are you talking about woman!?"  
  
"You know!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"I got my very own leprechaun!" Goku smiled.  
  
"Shut up Kakarot!" They both yelled.  
  
"I am not a leprechaun!!!!" Vegeta yelled trying to pull off his clothes, which were super glued to him.  
  
"Yes you are! You have red hair and you're wearing a green suit!" Mikado yelled back.  
  
Vegeta gasped cuz he couldn't pull off his clothes and then glared at Bulma and Chi-Chi this time. They seemed to be laughing harder and were rolling on the ground. Everyone looked at them and they stopped. Bulma sat up and giggled.  
  
"Mikado, Goku.... That's Vegeta... We dressed him up as a leprechaun in his sleep because we wanted to have a little fun." Bulma giggled some more.  
  
Mikado huffed and shot a ki ball at Vegeta, BBQing him.Goku sniffled some and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"My poor leprechaun." He sniffled some more.  
  
Chi-Chi walked over to Goku and patted him on the back & told him that it was alright. Trunks stood in the back ground cuddling Oozie (it's a stuffed monkey..) and sniffling a little. Mikado huffed again and walked upstairs w/ her arms crossed over her chest. Vegeta just laid there and twitched. Bulma walked over to him and poked him.  
  
"Vegeta? Are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"I hate holidays..." He grumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Alright... It was short.. but who cares?!  
  
Piccolo: I do..  
  
SG: Why?!  
  
Piccolo: Because the shorter it is the faster I have to talk to you..  
  
SG: Gee Piccolo.. you're so nice... *turns Piccolo into and ant and puts him in Sam's ant farm.*  
  
NS: Evil ant farm...  
  
SG: Aww you remember Namek!  
  
NS: I really don't want to..  
  
SG: Haha!  
  
*Sam and Sammy finally come to...*  
  
Sam: Ouchie.. My head hurts... Ooooo! My ant farm! *runs over to it.*  
  
Sammy: I hate my life... *walks over to his PS and plays Tekken..*  
  
Sam: 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..  
  
SG: Um.. Right...  
  
Sam: 29..30.......38....  
  
NS: Evil ants..  
  
Sam: 40... 41?! Hey! I got a new ant.. and he's green...  
  
SG: Well... Um.. got to go! See ya next time!  
  
Goku: ZzZzZzZzZzZz!!!!!!!  
  
NS: Ja..  
  
Sam: I got a new ant!  
  
Sammy: *grumble..*  
  
Vegeta: I'm trying to sleep over here!!!!!!! 


	3. Easter!

Disclaimer: I dun own DBZ or Hamtaro!!! I do own Mikado and Tamto.  
  
Quote of the week: CAUSE I'M A WANDER BUG!!!!!!- Domon Kasshu- G Gundam  
  
*SG sits on her couch, sipping a slurpie in her school uniform.*  
  
SG: Ahh... Nothing like a slurpie...  
  
NS: You didn't get me anything?!  
  
SG: No!  
  
NS: Meanie..  
  
SG: Anyway... Have you seen Sam,Sammy,Goku,or Vegeta?  
  
NS: Yeah... Their all watching Piccolo.  
  
SG: Si senuor..  
  
*Piccolo beats on the ant farm glass, swearing in ant.*  
  
Sam: Wow... Look at 'em go...  
  
Sammy: He's not even moving...  
  
Sam: I knew that..  
  
Vegeta: Haha! Stupid namek!  
  
Goku: Awww.. He's saying hi! *waves some* Hello!!!!  
  
Sammy: No... He's yelling at us in ant..  
  
Goku: I knew that too..  
  
*SG hops into the office and blinks.*  
  
SG: What are you guys doing?  
  
Sam: Watching Piccolo..  
  
Sammy: Poor guy.  
  
Vegeta: Shut up!  
  
Goku: Aww Hi!!!  
  
SG: Okay.. This is getting alittle weird..  
  
*Piccolo nods his little green head.*  
  
SG: Welp Piccolo... It was nice having you here.. Bye!!! *wavies some, then snaps her fingers and he appears out of the ant farm in his normal state, then snaps her fingers again & he's gone.*  
  
Sam: No!!!! I needed that ant!  
  
SG: So? I felt sorry for the guy..er.. namek.  
  
NS: Did you call me?  
  
SG: No..  
  
NS: Um.. Okay.  
  
SG: Welp i'm going to tell you about this chapter! ^_^  
  
NS: Great..  
  
SG: Oh shut up... Anyways.. This chapter is about Easter! ^_^ I not going to tell you about it cuz you're gonna have to read it.. HAHA! Okay I'll stop... Welp on w/ the story! ^_____________^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "We're going on a egg hunt! We're going on a egg hunt!" Goten and Goku said in a sing-song voices as they held each others hands and hopped around in a circle.  
  
"Egg hunt?" Mikado scratched her head and watched them jump.  
  
"Yeah! Today is Easter!" Goten smiled.  
  
"Let me guess it's a holiday too.."  
  
"Yeppers!"  
  
"Great"  
  
"And guess who I invited!?!" Goten grinned.  
  
"Who..¬_¬" Mikado asked.  
  
"Neko!"  
  
"Great.. Just what I need" She grumbled.  
  
Trunks walked down stairs and looked at Goten and Goku jumping around like little school girls. He just shook his head and walked into the kitchen. Mikado blinked some and followed him into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter and said:  
  
"So... What's Easter?"  
  
"It's a religious holiday. We have Easter baskets and Easter egg hunt. Also a rabbit comes around and puts the eggs in the easter baskets." Trunks yawned some.  
  
"Well how come I didn't get a basket?"  
  
"Because it's over your Uncle's house"  
  
"Oh.."  
  
Bulma opened the kitchen door and told Trunks and Mikado to come out into the living room. Mikado walk out the kitchen and Trunks followed her.  
  
"Today we're going to have a Easter egg hunt! ^_^" Bulma smiled.  
  
"Yes and there are no hint for you all." Chi-Chi continued.  
  
"Awe! Why not?!" Goku asked.  
  
"Because the last time_Someone_ today you all where all the egg were.." Chi-Chi looked at Videl.  
  
"Sorry.." Videl say quietly.  
  
"Oh yeah! If you want more points you have to find the Easter Bunny" Bulma snickered as #18 and Marron were shoving Krillin into a bunny costume.  
  
Mikado snickered and everyone walked outside. Bulma and Chi-Chi gave everyone basket and the egg hunt began. Goku and Vegeta were a Team, Mikado and Neko were a team, Trunks and Goten were a team, and so one and so forth. Goten and Trunks had it easy, since they were friends. Mikado really didn't like Neko and Neko didn't like her, and Goku drug Vegeta around.  
  
"Veggie!!! There's one over here!" Goku called out.  
  
"Shut up Baka! I am not taking place in these childish games!" Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
"You're just mad 'cause you can't find any" Goku snickered.  
  
"I am not! The Prince of Saiyan's always finds stuff!"  
  
"Then look!"  
  
"Fine!" Vegeta jumped into the bushes.  
  
Goten skipped around humming and finding egg right away. Trunks would just look back & forth and found like 1 or 2. As for Mikado and Neko... Neko was digging in the bushes and Mikado held the basket. Mikado really wanted to find that rabbit and get the points, even if she lost or not. But if she did lose she would use force to win.  
  
"Alright.. I'm not spending my whole day looking for stupid eggs, when I could be training!" Mikado huffed as she looked around for the rabbit.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Krillin!" #18 demanded as her and Marron pushed him out the door.  
  
"But I don't wanna!" He tried to stop himself at the door.  
  
"Aww.. C'mon daddy!" Marron pouted.  
  
"Alright.." Krillin sighed and walked outside. Krillin hopped out of the house in a white bunny suit. He looked around to see if anyone was around. #18 walked up to him and kicked him in the butt, which made Krillin jump and hop off.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mikado kept looking around for the rabbit and Neko just looked for eggs. Finally Neko found another one and Mikado spotted the rabbit. She grinned big and poked Neko who looked over.  
  
"What?" Neko asked.  
  
"Rabbit... Over there.." She whispered.  
  
"Right..." Neko looked away.  
  
"No really!.. Over there!" Mikado pointed.  
  
"Points!"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Let's race... Who ever gets to the rabbit 1st wins." Neko smirked.  
  
Mikado just nodded and planted her feet into the ground. Neko smiled and took off toward Krillin. Mikado growled and ran after her. Neko jumped up and landed on Krillin who yelped.  
  
"Ha! I got him!" Neko laughed as she sat on him.  
  
Mikado looked and Neko and decked her. She was KO'ed and Mikado smiled. Krillin just laied there w/ swirlies in his eyes. She mumbled something and grabed Krillin and drug him inside. Mikado looked around for Bulma and Chi-Chi and finally found them in the front year laughing. She walked up to them and droped Krillin right in front of them.  
  
"I got him.." Mikado crossed her arms.  
  
"He wasn't even out there for an hour!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"So? And you point is?" Mikado looked at Chi-Chi.  
  
"Urg.." Bulma rubed her head. "You never let the others have fun."  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
About an hour later them others started to show up in the front yard. They all complained about the rabbit and how they new saw it. Bulma, Chi-Chi, #18, and Marron point to Mikado, who was leaning agnist the tree w/ her eyes closed. When Trunks and Goten found out and ran at Mikado and takled her. She screamed out and they started to fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: And that ends this chapter!  
  
NS: Good..  
  
SG: Shut up!  
  
NS: Make me!  
  
SG: Grrr... *shoves a sock in his mouth* There!  
  
*NS sweat drops*  
  
Goku: Eww sock!  
  
SG: Goku.. It's clean.  
  
Goku: I know! I just think it's gross.  
  
SG: Why? Because your feet stink?  
  
Goku: No! And my feet smell like roses! *Take off his shoes and there is a unbearable order.*  
  
NS: Goku! Put you darn shoes on!!  
  
Everyone: YEAH!!!! *plugs there noses*  
  
Goku: *sniff sniff* You'll are mean! *puts his shoes on and runs away*  
  
SG: Long day... I'm going to bed.. *snaps her fingers and 5 beds appear.* You all and sleep in here..*walks away and goes into her bedroom* BYE!!!  
  
NS: Ja.  
  
Sam: Peace!  
  
Sammy: Night.. *yawns*  
  
Vegeta: Shut up! I'm trying to get some sleep over here! 


	4. Halloween!

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING!!!*thinks* okay... maybe i don't.. I only own clothes,a ps2,some games and other things.... SO I DON'T OWN EVERYTHING! *cries*  
  
Ouote of the week: Vegeta: Kakarot.. I think i'm going to puke...-Vegeta- Dragon Ball Z  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Hola! And welcome back! You Better Review!!!! *glares*  
  
NS: And what if they don't?  
  
SG: Then damn them all to hell!!!  
  
Sam: Ooo... You said a bad work..  
  
Sammy: Her poor virgin ears..  
  
SG: Wahoo!!! Devil May Cry 2 is out!!!..Dante... *drool*  
  
NS: It is?! I'm gonna go buy it!!! Trish... *drool*  
  
SG: Um.. right...  
  
Vegeta: Stupid humans.. *crosses his arms*  
  
SG: And why are we stupid?  
  
Vegeta: 'Cause you're into those stupid video games and love and all that nonsince.  
  
SG: Then why did you marry Bulma?  
  
Vegeta: That's none of your business!!  
  
Goku: ZzZzZzZzZzZz...  
  
SG: Okay.. *snaps her fingers and the bed disappear. Goku falls on the floor* Alright! New chapter! Halloween! And that's all I'm gonna tell you! ^_^ Cuz i'm mean.  
  
NS: Yes she is..  
  
SG: Shut up!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmm.. I could really go for some chocolate right now.." Mikado said as she searched in the closet.  
  
"Well you won't find it in there." Trunks smirked.  
  
"And how would you know?"She asked, turning around.  
  
"Because my mom took it out and is getting ready for the trick or treat'ers"  
  
"The what and what'ers?"  
  
"Urg.. The trick or treat'ers. They're little kids dressed up in costumes and they go from one door to the next getting candy."  
  
"Ahhh... Um.. right Flower boy"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Goten bust open the front door and walks in w/ a snuggle costume (snuggle is freeky looking now... O.o).  
  
"Hey!!!!!"  
  
"What the?!" Mikado blinked some as she watched Goten walk by her.  
  
"Hey Trunks! Are ya ready?!"  
  
"Now does it look like I'm ready?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Yeah Trunks.. I think you've been wearing that mask for too long.. Maybe you should take it off." Mikado snickered.  
  
"Shut up ... Just shut up.. Anyways.. Goten, it's not even time to go yet."  
  
"Oh. I knew that." Goten grinned stupidly at Trunks.  
  
Mikado shook her head and walked into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and waited. She looked around some, waiting for someone to come in the room.  
  
"Trunks!!!!!! I'm Hungry!!!! Come Make Me Some Food!!!!!"  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Baka.."  
  
"I Heard That!"  
  
Mikado sighed and got up from the table. She walked over to the fridge and looked around something, and found some meatloaf. She stuck her finger in it and pulled it out & tasted it.  
  
"Ew....Gross... Hmm what's that?"  
  
Finally she found something (Mac and Cheese ^_^) and sat down at the table. Bulma walked in and grabed Mikado's cheeks and shook her head.  
  
"This is you first Halloween!"  
  
Mikado just looks at her like she was stupid or something. Then grabed her arms and pulled them away from her face. Bulma got a painful look on her face as if she was trying to say "YOU'RE HURTING ME!!". Mikado just blinked and then saw Bulma's hands twitching.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?! THAT HURT!" Bulma screamed at her.  
  
"Maybe.." She smirked.  
  
"Anyways... Here! My mom made you a costume!"  
  
Bulma handed her a pink dress w/ flowers all over it. Mikado's eye twitched as she looked at the dress.  
  
'I am not wearing that...'  
  
Mikado just shook her head and told Bulma that she already had a costume. She got up and walked out of the room. Mikado yawned and scratched the back of her head. Trunks came walking by in a brown loin cloth, some straps across his chest, and his sword on his back. She blinked a few times and followed him into the sitting room.  
  
"So Goten. How do I look?" He said w/ a cheesie grin.  
  
"You look just like He-Man!"  
  
Mikado drooled some as she looked at Trunks and walked into the room. She shook her head a few times.  
  
"Hey Mikado!" Goten waved. Then said "Hey! You can go as Teela!" He nodded.  
  
"Oh no! I'm am not going as Teela!... What's a Teela?"  
  
~~~~~~~ "I hate you Goten.." Mikado sighed as she stood there in white armor w/ a skirt thing, holding her staff.  
  
"Aw.. No you don't!" Goten grined more.  
  
Mikado grumbled as Bulma came into the room w/ a camera. She told them to stand next to each other and smile. Goten and Trunks did... But not Mikado. She continued to grumble as she grabbed her pillow case and walked out the door, draging her staff behind her.  
  
They went around the whole neighborhood and people would ask them who they were or .. "Aren't you too old to be trick or treat'ing?". Goten was having the time of his life.. all because he got free candy.. (hey i go crazy to.. ^_^) He danced in the street and sang. Trunks paused for a moment and look at Goten and said.. "I feel a draft..." He looked around. "Hey... Where did Mikado go?" Goten ask.. Trunks looked over to see Mikado running away w/ Trunks' boxers on the end of her staff laughing her head off. "Hey!!!" Trunks yelled and ran after her. Goten was right behind them. They finally reached the C.C household. Mikado ran into the doors and blinked some. Trunks jumped on top of her and then Goten jumped on top of Trunks. "Give me back the boxers!" "Never!!!!!" "Grr.... GIVE ME THEM NOW!!!" "NNNOOOOO!!!!!" Mikado jumped up, opened the doors and ran inside. Trunks and Goten got up & ran after her. She ran up to her room, closed the door and lock it. The boy's tried to ram the door but Bulma yelled for them to stop. ~~~~~~~~ The next morning... Mikado walked out of her room w/ Trunks' boxers on. She floated down stairs, grabbed a bannana and floated to the training room. She yawned and rubbed her eye as she went to turn the door knob to the training room. Trunks walked around the corner and was rubbing his eye also. "Hey Mikado..." He said yawning. She waved her hand a little. Trunks blinked and looked at his boxers that Mikado was wearing. "Hey!!! Those are mine!!!!" "Huh? What?.. " Mikado looked down and then ran, as Trunks was chasing after her. TTTHHHHEEEEE EEEENNNNNNNDDDDD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NS: Oh... I just love the color design. SG: SHUT UP! I LIKE IT! NS: I was just kidding.. O_O SG: Oh.. I knew that! heh heh.. (sweat drop -)'-_- NS: Sure you did... SG: Urg... (vein-)+_ Sam: Aww.. The story's over already? SG: Yesh Sammy: It's okay Sam.. SG: Well! See You all next time!!! NS: Ja'! Sam/Sammy: BBYYEE!! Goku: Se ya. Vegeta: Whatever... 


End file.
